elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
Characteristics Daedra Hearts are the key ingredient used in crafting Daedric Armor and can also be used to create Potions. They are relatively rare and quite valuable. However, several Alchemy shops can carry them and refresh stock every 48 hours. A few are found in the quests to obtain Daedric artifacts while others can be found in random apothecary satchels and on necromancers. If the Dragonborn possesses the Sigil stone, Daedra Hearts can be created by using the Atronach Forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold by putting one human heart and a filled Black Soul Gem in the offering box, then using the pullbar to create a Daedra Heart. You can also find daedra hearts in Enthir's store located in the Hall of Attainment in the College of Winterhold. Locations Recurring These will respawn every fourteen days, except Enthir who restocks every two days and Mehrunes Dagon who restocks every seven days: * At Mehrunes Dagon's Shrine during Pieces of the Past, two Dremora Markynaz (unconfirmed type of dremora) will spawn, and you can loot their corpses for one daedra heart apiece. Also, inside the shrine spawn two Dremora Churls, which also have Daedra hearts. The four Dremora respawn in about a week game time (sometimes only three will spawn). * Enthir, on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment sells two at a time and will restock every two days. He must be approached first and then met in his room (2nd floor of the Attainment Hall, 1st room on the left). He will not sell anything once the College of Winterhold questline is completed if you never bartered with him prior. This issue will fix itself after you complete the Theives Guild quest line (Once completed it won't matter if you're Archmage or not, he will be in the Hall of Attainment 2nd floor). If you've never bartered with Enthir and have completed the College of Winterhold questline, just wear your archmage robes and go to the second floor of the Hall of Attainment and talk with Enthir (This was proven on PS3 systems so its unknown for now that this works on other game systems, does not work for Xbox). * Jorrvaskr in the room where Kodlak is found. It spawns on the desk on a plate (or under), and respawns at the beginning of each month. Must be stolen, unless you have completed The Companions' questline. If you are having trouble stealing it from under Kodlak's watchful eye, simply use the "grab" command to carry it to another room where it may be stolen undetected. * Jorrvaskr in the room where Kodlak is found in. If you have a high pickpocket skill level you can also pickpocket one from Kodlak. * A thief who gets caught bothering a child can also drop one after being killed by guards within a city * One in the hall of vigilant on the table in the far end of the main room * You can find two in the tower near dawnstar in the mission Waking Nightmare (also get Skull of Corruption). * One can be found in The Hag's Cure at Markarth. Random and Recurring * Babette in the Dark Brotherhood sometimes sells one. * All alchemist vendors will have a chance to have up to two Daedra Hearts in stock as early as level four. * All apothecary satchels can drop one. * Enemy spell casters and Hagravens can drop one, but rarely. * One at Wolfskull Ruins, West of Solitude. You may need to be on the quest, The Man Who Cried Wolf for the heart to be acquired. A couple of stairs down you will come across an apprentice necromancer who may have a Daedra heart. * Anise's Cabin, in the cellar you will sometimes find Apothecary's Satchel, in that you may find a Daedra Heart. * Inside Driftshade Refuge. Inside an apothecary's satchel on a shelf. * One in the Frostmere Crypt. Close to the door leading down to the Frostmere Depths are two bandits, the caster may have a Daedra heart. * At Hag Rock Redoubt. The Forsworn Briarheart inside the Redoubt has a chance to carry a Daedra Heart. * One at Nchuand-Zel Quarters, in an apothecary's satchel. The satchel is located behind a gate in a small cabinet. * One located at Morvunskar. A Conjurer Adept outside may have a Daedra heart in his or her inventory. * One at Drelas' Cottage. Kill Drelas inside the house, and he has a chance to drop a Daedra Heart. There is also a chance to find one in one of his cabinets, chest, etc... * One can be found on a dead alchemist. It is a random encounter. * A Forsworn some times carry one. * When the Thieves' Guild has been upgraded, Herluin Lothaire sells one. * One can be found in Sinderion's Field Laboratory at the bottom of Blackreach, Alftand. The heart is located on a shelf to the left of the laboratory entrance. * Sometimes can be found on dead dremora or dragon priests. * One can be found in Jorrvaskr, in the living quarters in the room where you join the companions. * In Riverwood, at the Sleeping Giant Inn, the innkeeper has one but this is rare. Limited One-time only. * Malyn Varen summons three Dremora mages during the fight at the end of The Black Star Quest and each one has a heart that can be looted. * Kill Velehk Sain instead of taking his treasure map, in The Midden Dark underneath the College of Winterhold (get the key in the room with the gauntlet statue, go to The Arcanaeum, use the key on the investigator's chest, loot the rings, go back to The Midden Dark, place the rings on the hand, and choose to fight Velehk Sain). Or, if you release him, when you travel to retrieve his treasure, there will be one lying on the ground by the statue of Talos (the landmark to find the treasure). * One In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach, below Alftand (main questline). * Two in the laboratory at Nightcaller Temple. Can only be found during, or after, the Waking Nightmare quest. * A random traveler who wanders southeast of Whiterun will say he's gathering supplies in hopes to share a new recipe with the Gourmet. Still having the writ of passage, the Dragonborn can show it to him for a Daedra Heart. You do not have to start the Dark Brotherhood questline to get the Daedra heart, as you can kill him for the daedra heart and you will usually not get a bounty as he doesn't travel with other Gourmet fans. * Narfi will give two or three random ingredients as rewards after you give him Reyda's necklace in the quest Locate Reyda's remains. There is a chance of obtaining a Daedra Heart from him. ** There is also a chance that the remains of Reyda contain a Daedra Heart, which could result in gaining two Daedra Hearts from this quest. * One can be pickpocketed from Elgrim in Elgrim's Elixirs. Quests *Moth gro-Bagol, a blacksmith in the Understone Keep may ask you to bring him one Daedra Heart. *Atub, an Orc mage in Largashbur will ask you to bring her a Daedra Heart, along with one Troll Fat for the quest The Cursed Tribe. *Pieces of the Past, five Daedra Hearts may be looted, two from the bodies of the Dremora and three from inside Mehrunes Dagon's Shrine if the player chooses to kill Silus. *The Black Star, Daedra hearts can be looted from the Dremora while inside the star, but they must be looted before killing Malyn, since you will be teleported out very soon after killing him. Potions Restore Health * Blisterwort * Blue Dartwing * * Blue Mountain Flower * Butterfly Wing * * Charred Skeever Hide * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Rock Warbler Egg * Swamp Fungal Pod * Wheat * * Imp Stool Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Namira's Rot* Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Namira's Rot * * Powdered Mammoth Tusk * Multiple effects ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Ingredients Category:Items Category:Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Items